Eduardo e Mônica como Harry e Hermione!
by Aya Nefertari
Summary: Paródia alegre com a música do Legião Urbana.


Disclaimer: "Eduardo e Mônica" pertence a banda Legião Urbana, e os personagens, cenários etc pertencem a JK Rowling.

N/A: Oie! Bom, lá venho eu. Ao invés de estar escrevendo Priori Incantatem, de novo eu me meto com mini-fics, mas é tão bom pra esfriar a cabeça (a minha anda quentíssima ultimamente ¬¬)... bom, essa não é muito original, na verdade é só uma versão Harry/Hermione para a música "Eduardo e Mônica", da banda Legião Urbana! Ahhh Legião!!! Legião!!! Legião!!! Ahhh!!! "Aya viciada em Legião"... e aproveito este espacito para agradecer todo mundo que leu a minha song "Nemo" valew mesmo!! Eu não sabia que tanta gente ia ler! Espero que leiam e gostem dessa também! **Dica:** Leia com o ritmo da música na cabeça! Eu fiz isso e fiquei que nem uma criança feliz aqui na frente do PC... -"

**__**

Eduardo e Mõnica... Harry e Hermione!

Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração

E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?

Harry Potter abriu os olhos mas não quis se levantar

Pôs seus óculos e viu que horas eram

Enquanto a Mione o esperava irritada nas margens do Lago

Como combinaram

Harry e Hermione sem encontraram no Expresso sem querer

Não estavam animados pra tentar se conhecer

O sapo de um garoto gordinho sumira

E Hermione sabichona tentou se intrometer

"Por Merlin, que garota esquisita!"

disse o Rony, que não gostou da menina

E a Mione não ligou e ignorou o ruivinho

Mandando que o seu nariz fosse limpar

E o Harry, meio surpreso, só pensava em Hogwarts

"Em que casa que eu vou ficar?"

Harry e Hermione caíram na mesma casa

Mas decidiram se ignorar

O Harry só queria passar despercebido

E a Mione só queria saber de estudar

Se falavam de vez em nunca em algumas aulas

Em que Hermione se gabava de saber fazer o dever

E o Harry achava estranho e melhor não comentar

Mas a Mione não penteava o cabelo

Harry e Hermione eram nada parecidos

Ele era mais fechado e ela não parava de falar

Ela se esforçava em Poções e ele odiava estudar essa matéria

Apesar de ambos detestarem o Snape

Ela gostava de Thomelia, A Bruxa

Das Esquisitonas e bandas trouxas do estilo popular

E o Harry só pensava em seu pomo e sua vassoura

Qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-lo voar

E mesmo com tudo diferente

Por culpa de um trasgo eles passaram a se entender

E os dois andavam juntos todo o dia

E o sentimento crescia sem que pudessem perceber

Harry e Hermione, junto com seu amigo Rony

Entraram na Floresta, libertaram um "assassino", um hipogrifo, correram de Comensais e viraram Hogwarts de pernas pro ar

Hermione se esforçava duas vezes para que na escola o Harry também pudesse passar

Ele se formou, se tornou um auror, para de Voldemort se livrar (não!)

E ela se doutorou em Medibruxaria quando Harry o Lorde conseguiu derrotar

E os dois comemoraram juntos

E também brigaram juntos muitas vezes depois

E todo mundo diz que ele completa ela e vice-versa

Que nem Feijão de Todos os Sabores

E Bolinho Mágico de Arroz

Se mudaram pra Escócia a muitos anos atrás

Mais ou menos quando os gêmeos vieram

Aprenderam à força o que nunca viram nos livros

Da forma mais sensata que puderam

Harry e Hermione voltaram para Londres

Como faziam sempre que era verão

Só que nessas férias não vão viajar

Porque de novo a Hermione

Arrumou um barrigão!

Quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração?

E quem irá dizer que não existe razão?

**P.S: **E aí? Gostaram? Eu gostei de escrever, porque foi algo idiota e descomprometido, sabem? XD... bom, mesmo que tenha achado ruim, não custa nada deixar uma review e dizer o quanto achou ruim, uai! Eu gosto de críticas construtivas, como as que a minha betinha Jesse Kimble deixou no capítulo 4 de Priori Incantatem (Palavras da Jesse: _"Quer mesmo saber porque eu não deixei review? Porque eu odiei esse capítulo, e você lê-lo 3 vezes! Você matou o Dumbledore!"_ )... ¬¬ isso porque ela é minha beta...

Bom, é só isso! Eu tentarei colocar o capítulo 7 de Priori esta semana, já que estou de recesso escolar... - e quem leu mas não sabe que diabos é Priori Incantatem, é a minha fic principal, quem quiser ler é só olhar o meu Profile.

Beijos da Aya O.o


End file.
